Okaeri
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Hideki has come home to find a sleeping Chi. And his thoughts lead him to some things he doesn't want to face someday...


Disclaimer: Chobits is made by Clamp. I'm just a clamp lover.  
  
Okaeri. (Welcome home.) By miyamoto yui  
  
"I'm home, Chi!" I greeted as I took off my shoes and closed the door behind me.  
  
Silence.  
  
I tilted my head as I took off my bag and laid it to one side of my room. Then, I saw the entangled mess of white to a corner of the room.  
  
"Chi? Are you all right?" I bent over her and pushed her long strands of white hair from her face. Then, I sighed in relief. "Oh, you were just resting."  
  
But I couldn't understand why. Had something gone wrong? I couldn't fix her if she needed to be repaired. I only got her a few weeks ago and I still didn't know anything about computers. I didn't have time to with work and school. Then again, Chi's a handful all by herself.  
  
Teaching her was much harder than I had ever possibly imagined.  
  
Sometimes.I think it shouldn't be me. I am no good at things like this.  
  
I then noticed the picture book I had gotten her and smiled. It was buried somewhat under her hair and it felt like someone who had read a good bedtime story to themselves.  
  
It was then that I noticed my hand on her cheek. You really are cute, Chi.  
  
I hope my luck with you won't change. You are my lucky charm. I smiled to myself right then.  
  
My hand let go as I got some sheets to cover her body. But then, I just sat in front of her and watched her as she slept. You couldn't tell she was a persocom at all. They are made in whatever someone likes to make them. Mine truly looked human to me.  
  
But. She couldn't fall for me, could she?  
  
In the end, you are still a machine.  
  
And in the end, I can't do anything for you. I always go around and ask people for advice on how to take care of you because I don't know how to.  
  
But, it's been fun so far. I laughed to myself. "I'm never bored," I mumbled to the silent room.  
  
I got up to heat some water and eat instant ramen again. Boy, I wish sometimes that I had money.  
  
After eating my dinner, I began to study. As the hours stretched, I found myself really sleepy and tired. So, I brushed my teeth and washed my face.  
  
I found myself reaching for Chi's picture book. I smiled to myself again as I glanced at the sleeping Chi.  
  
You really looked happy when I gave this to you.  
  
"Someone just for me." I read slowly and carefully to myself.  
  
I ended up reading the whole book and it kind of disturbed me. Persocoms. Would they somehow replace real people? Sci-fi-ish as it sounded, it was true. And it became more and more true as the days passed and I saw more and more of them.  
  
"Don't fall in love with a persocom," the boy had said to me.  
  
I looked at Chi. Then, I laid next to her and I pulled another set of sheets over my body. Looking at her face, I held her cheek again.  
  
"I still can't think of you as a human Chi, but I love being with you," I whispered to her knowing she couldn't hear me at all.  
  
A thought flashed through my mind at that moment and I became sad. I frowned and I found myself putting my arm around her waist. Kissing her on the forehead, I said, "Whenever I think that you might leave me someday Chi, it really scares me."  
  
"Don't fall in love with a persocom," his voice again repeated.  
  
I suddenly let go and moved to one side of my apartment and leaned my back on the wall while looking up to the ceiling. "I look forward to seeing Chi greet me when I come home everyday. After a crappy day or a hard-working one, I always am happy to come home."  
  
"To you, Chi."  
  
What the hell are you thinking, Hideki?  
  
I then wrapped myself with my covers and bent my head down. As I was falling asleep, I looked up to find Chi in front of me. "Welcome home, Hideki," she said to me with a smile.  
  
Then, she pulled her covers and wrapped both of us with it as she placed her head on my shoulder.  
  
I couldn't understand why so many people became so attached to their persocoms before.but now, I think I'm beginning to understand.  
  
A thought that was even scarier than her leaving me flew threw me. "But, who will take care of you when I'm gone, Chi? You'll still 'live'. and will you remember me?"  
  
-- Author's comments: I've totally fallen in love with this manga. And I just felt like doing a fanfic. ^_^ 


End file.
